You Can't Change the Past
by Kunasu
Summary: Inuyasha is a college professor and Kagome is a single parent, her child is Shippo! Miroku is just another college professor and Sango is a best friend to Kagome and she baby-sits Shippo. Any questions?
1. Default Chapter

You Can't Change the Past  
-Chapter 1-  
Starting the New Life  
  
Inuyasha entered a room at a school and sat down in a chair. He just looked out the window and looked at his watch. It's 7:30 in the morning. School starts at 8 and he didn't want to do anything. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to rest them.  
  
"Ready for another year, Inuyasha?" Said a voice.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the person who said that. It was Miroku. He closed his eyes again and answered his question.  
  
"No I'm not! It's another year to teach college students! Every year is the same! But this year, I'm going to scare the students so they can do all of their homework!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But it's only another year teaching again," said Miroku. He sat in the chair across from Inuyasha. He was drinking his morning coffee and was relaxed. "You're going to give the class F's again?"  
  
"Maybe...depends if they don't listen, THEN I'll have to give them F's!" He slammed his hand on the table giving a bit of shake to show his anger. "I can't believe I have to do this again! Why can't I quit and get a new job!?"  
  
"Because you promised your mother you would be teaching for 5 years at a college! It's only been 4 years! Next year will be your last!"  
  
"Finally that has come! Once I quit, I'm ditching this dump and find a job that suits me just fine!"  
  
"And what job will that be?"  
  
"Maybe a police man...or a fire man...I don't know! I still haven't decided yet!"  
  
"Maybe you should start because next year is your last!" He finished his coffee and left the room to go to his classroom. Inuyasha just looked out the window wondering if he's ever going to get married and have kids. But first! He has to find himself a girlfriend!  
  
Kagome was at the Shikon no Tama College. She had trouble finding her class. It was HUGE and she got tired of looking for it. It was in the room 122 for her class. She was walking in the halls and saw a teacher that might give her the right direction.  
  
She walked up to him and introduce herself.  
  
"Excuse me! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm looking for a room No. 122! Do you know where it is?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Miroku! You should find the classroom next to mine on the right!" Said Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at the classroom next to his and looked above the classroom door. The number said 122. She looked back at Miroku.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
She walked in the classroom which was very noisey. Everybody was talking about something and she didn't understand what they was saying. It has been a long time since she went to school again.  
  
She just stood their looking inside the classroom. Then the bell rang and she felt something bumped into her...who was behind her? She turned around and saw a tall guy with a white shirt, brown pants.  
  
"I suggest for you to get in your seat young lady!" Said the man.  
  
She walked in the classroom and took a seat in the front so she can see the board. She just watched her teacher go to his desk and slammed his book on top of the desk. I guess it was a sign for everybody to shut up. But nobody paid attention to him.  
  
"Hey! Class has started! You're suppose to be listening to me!" Said the man. No one was listening. They all kept talking except for Kagome. She saw her teacher getting really pissed at them. So he yelled out. "THAT'S IT!!! F'S FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
Everybody stopped talking and said "WHAT!?" Including Kagome.  
  
"But why!?" Said the girl in the back.  
  
"Because you weren't listening to me! Are you all deaf!? Didn't you hear the bell rang or me saying class has already started!?"  
  
"But that's not fair! You can't give us F's!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Don't blame me! It was all your guys fault for NOT LISTENING!!!" Said the man. He grabbed his book which he slammed on his desk earlier. He opened it and just said. "Take out the book called Romeo and Juliet! We're going to review of what you all did in high school!"  
  
"[High school!? But! It's been 6 years since I have been to school!]" Said Kagome.  
  
Everybody took out their books and waited for their next instructions. The teacher sat in his chair with a folder in his hands.  
  
"Before I call people's names to see whos here, I'll introduce myself! My name is Inuyasha! Or you JUST CALL ME PROFESSER INUYASHA!!! Don't call me by my first name, got that!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Man, it's the first day of college and he's already yelling at them. Kagome just sat there in her chair thinking about something. She was thinking if Sango was alright.  
  
"Higurashi! Kagome Higurashi!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't pay attention. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOUR NAME HIGURASHI!!"  
  
Kagome flinched and stood up and bowed to him. "I'm here, sir!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Don't call me sir! Call me Professor or Professor Inuyasha! Got that?"  
  
"Yes Professor!" She sat back down while he continues to call roll. After that, they did a little review. She didn't really answer his questions.  
  
When class ended, Inuyasha gave them an assignment. The assignment was pretending to be a single parent. Kagome wasn't surprised at all. But everybody in the class flinched at the assignment that has been given.  
  
Inuyasha was happy again. No kids until tomorrow morning to the afternoon again. He just sat at his desk looking over the student's names in his folder. He spotted Kagome Higurashi's name and somehow stopped at her name.  
  
"I remember her...she's the girl that didn't take her seat when the bell rang," said Inuyasha. There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha looked at whose at the door. Miroku was just smiling.  
  
"How did your class go today?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"One word: HORRIBLE!! I had to give them all F's for not listening to me!"  
  
"Wow! I guess this year is the best year you ever had. It's the first time you have to give the WHOLE CLASS an F on the first day."  
  
"I know...and I like it that way...how was your class?" I guess he wanted to get his mind off of his class.  
  
"It was all right I guess. The whole class didn't talk to me! Can you tell them to at least say one word to me?"  
  
"If I do then they'll probably do exactly as I said. If they said one word to you, they'll say 'Morning!' or 'Hi!' You do realize that, don't you?"  
  
"Can you at least tell them to ask some questions or answer my questions?"  
  
"Maybe...I'll think about!"  
  
Kagome was thinking about the assignment she was given. The assignment is really easy because she has done it before. We'll know why when she gets home.  
  
She lived in an apartment building. She grabbed her keys and opened the door. When she opened them, she saw Sango and a kid with brown hair sitting on the floor.  
  
"Hi Sango!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Hi yourself! How was school?" Asked Sango.  
  
The kid got up and ran towards Kagome to give her a big hug.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! I missed you so much!" Said the kid.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo! Have you been a good boy for me and Sango?" Asked Kagome. Shippo is her son, that's why she's not worried about the assignment.  
  
"Yeah! I have been a VERY good boy!"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Has he?"  
  
"Yeah! We both had fun in the park today!" Said Sango. Kagome used her hand to pat Shippo's head. "We also went some toy shopping!"  
  
"Wanna see what kind of toy Sango bought me, mom?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Sure! Go on ahead and get your toy," answered Kagome.  
  
Shippo nodded and ran to his room. Kagome sat on the couch and Sango was just staring at her. Wondering if Kagome, her best friend, had a good day at school today, if not she's in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Kagome sat down on the chair and rest her arms on the arms of the chairs. Sango saw Kagome clenching on the arms and knew she was getting stressed a lot.  
  
"You're stressed again Kagome! Maybe you shouldn't go back to school. You're a single parent trying to raise a 6 year old boy and going to school at the same time! And don't forget, giving you stress can cause another asthma attack!" Said Sango.  
  
"I know! But I can't help it."  
  
"It's not your fault you got pregnant when you were 18, still in high school. But you need a job to pay the rent. If you don't pay, you don't live here!"  
  
"I'm trying to search for a job."  
  
"What do you have for homework?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"I have to pretend to be a single parent and find a kid to raise it."  
  
"Well, you have been doing the homework for about....6 YEARS!!! So get your butt up and get a job!"  
  
"Don't be talking about my butt!"  
  
"Shippo is not around to hear this kind of stuff!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can talk about my butt!"  
  
"If you don't want me to say anything about your butt then go out there and get a job!"  
  
"All right! Just don't talk about my butt anymore!" She got her purse and was about to walk out of the door. But she stopped because Shippo was calling for her.  
  
"Where are you going, mom? I wanted to show you my toy!" Said Shippo.  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes. She walked over to him and kneeled down to look at him better. She put her hand on his head.  
  
"You can show me later. If I come back without being tired, you can show it to me and we can play. But if I come home being tired and disappoint you, I can buy you ice cream tomoroow. How's that?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome and was almost about to cry. He used his arm to cover his eyes. "O...Okay! Please come home soon!"  
  
She kissed him on the forehead. "I will!" She stood up and headed for the door. Opened it and closed it behind her. Shippo just watched her mother leave....sadly.  
  
Shippo walked to Sango and sat on the couch. Sango noticed how sad and depressed he is.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Mom....she's not spending some time with me anymore! Why Aunty Sango?" Asked Shippo with a question. ( Kagome says its okay for Shippo to call Sango that. Don't worry, Kagome and Sango are not related.)  
  
"Because your mom is back in school and has to work now. If she doesn't work and pay the bills of this apartment, they're going to kick you guys out and you'll be homeless. Your mother doesn't want that...you don't want that either, do you?"  
  
"I don't want that! I just want mama to spend some time with me!!"  
  
Sango sat by Shippo and put her hand on his back giving him a back rub. "She will....when she seddles down with someone."  
  
"Why does Kagome's name sounds so familiar!?" Asked Inuyasha. He needed to know why. But he couldn't remember anything. It wasn't her girlfriend. His high school girlfriend was Kikyo but she broke up with him for Koga. ( Which is a scarey thought, huh?)  
  
He was at his home on his bed thinking about why this girl's name sounds so familiar. He needed to know. Maybe if he looks at his high school yearbook, he might find something. Probably not because he stashed his yearbook somewhere in his home years ago. He was too lazy to put it anywhere.  
  
For right now, he'll just wait until something pops into his head. So he fell asleep on his bed... 


	2. The Truth Comes Out of the Bag!

You Can't Change the Past  
-Chapter 2-  
The Truth Comes Out of the Bag  
  
Kagome came home from a couple of interviews of trying to get a job. But she was very tired. When she came home, Sango told her goodnight and she went home.  
  
Shippo was still awake and Kagome thought he would be sleeping at 9 PM.  
  
"Ready to play, mom?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome went to her knee and looked at Shippo. "Sorry Shippo! But I'm tired right now! Don't worry. I'll buy you ice cream tomorrow after I get home from school!" Said Kagome.  
  
"O...kay!" Said Shippo. He was disappointed once again.  
  
"Come on! I'll tuck you in!" They both went to his room and Shippo jumped in his bed. Kagome put the blanket over his body and kissed him goodnight on the forehead and wished him good dreams in his sleep.  
  
She turned off his lights and went to her room to sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't get a job today. She needed one if she needed a place to stay. It was a sad and horrible life she lived in.  
  
The next morning, Kagome took a shower and got dressed for her classes in more then 1 hour. She heard a knock on the door and open it. It was Sango her baby-sitter! She was happy to see her again...  
  
"Hi Sango!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kagome! How was Shippo last night?" Asked Sango.  
  
"He was tired and disappointed. I couldn't play with him."  
  
"Well, you're class doesn't start more then 1 hour. So go take him to the park and have some fun with him."  
  
"Yeah! That's a good idea! And then after school, I would go and give him some ice cream I promised."  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Get Shippo up! I'll drive you guys to the park and pick you up later. I have to run an errand once I drop you guys off."  
  
"All right! I'll be right back!" She went to Shippo's room and went to the side of his bed. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Shippo! Wake up! Me and Sango are going to take you to the park and play!"  
  
Shippo woke up and rubbed his eyes with his little hands. He saw his mother looking at him and smiled.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah! I heard you mom! Let's go!" Answered Shippo.  
  
"First you need to get dressed! And put your jacket on! It's a little chilly outside!"  
  
Kagome walked out of Shippo's room and saw Sango with her arms crossed and was smiling at her. Why was she smiling at her?  
  
"What?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Nothing! It's just I'm glad to see Shippo happy to spend some time with his mother. He truly misses you, Kagome," answered Sango. "You really do need to spend time with him."  
  
"I know! But I'm really busy and-"  
  
"I know! You don't have to tell me!"  
  
"Mom! I'm ready!!" Said Shippo. He had his little blue jacket on with his light blue bow he had in his hair. He was very happy. He really loved his mom.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Said Kagome. The three of them walked out of the apartment room. Kagome locked and gave the extra key to Sango just in case they're going to come back there.  
  
Inuyasha was walking in the park alone just thinking in space. It's what he does in the morning when he's pissed at something from the day before. He was pissed at his class yesterday on how they weren't listening. Especially Kagome Higurashi.  
  
He saw the autmn leaves dropping on the ground. He kind of liked those colors on the leaves. He liked the peaceful wind blowing in his hair. He didn't have much time so he continue walking but he caught someone in his eye. It was the girl from yesterdays class that wasn't listening.  
  
"What is Higurashi doing here in the morning?" Asked Inuyasha. He hid himself behind a tree and continue looking. Piles of leaves were everywhere around her. It seemed like she was looking for something. So he listened on what she was saying.  
  
"Come on Shippo! I give up! Where are you hiding?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha saw some kind of kid jumped out of the pile of leaves behind her and grabbed her legs. She turned around and was acting surprised. She went to her knees and pat his head.  
  
"See!? I knew you couldn't find me! I told you so!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I know! You win!" Said Kagome. "I have to go to school right now! When I come home, I'll take you out for ice cream for your victory! How's that?"  
  
"Okay! Sounds GREAT!!"  
  
Inuyasha saw another woman walking towards them. She had brown hair and a little make up. He was very confused about what's going on around this area.  
  
"I'll drop you off to school." Said the woman.  
  
"Thanks Sango!" Said Kagome. "Come on Shippo! I'll race you to the care!"  
  
"Hey! No fair! Mom! You got a head start!" Said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked on what he heard. Did that kid just called her mom? He waited until they were no where in sight so he can go out in the open. He walked to the spot where Kagome found that kid. Actually to the spot where the kid found Kagome.  
  
"Maybe that's why she didn't flinch at the assignment I gave out yesterday? Yeah, that must be it. She's a parent! But who's the father of that kid?" Inuyasha began to question himself. But the thing is, why should he question himself when he's suppose to be heading off to his class? Plus, it's like its not his kid!  
  
The Shikon no Tama College has started their classes. Kagome was just sitting in her chair thinking on where she can get a job. Too much stuff was going on in her mind, she didn't even hear her Professor speaking.  
  
"All right! Who did the assignment I assigned yesterday?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome heard ONLY that and she raised her hand. But the rest of the class didn't do it! What are they, STUPID!? "Okay! Since almost ALL of you didn't do it, you're going to have to do a report on how it felt to be a single parent! I don't care if you did it or not, you still have to do it because MOST OF YOU DIDN'T DO IT!!!"  
  
Kagome wasn't listening. Too much stuff in her mind!  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't listening to him. So he walked in front of her desk. She didn't notice him yet. He asked a student to borrow a hard cover heavey book. The student gave a book to him. When Inuyasha had it, he slammed it hard on her desk. She flinched when he did that.  
  
"Is there something you would like to discuss to the class, Higurashi!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No sir!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"I told you before to call me Professor or Professor Inuyasha! How come you still haven't got that yet!?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir!"  
  
"ARRRRGH! That's it! DETENTION!!"  
  
Kagome stood up angrily with her hands slamming her desk. "Why!?"  
  
"Because you were day dreaming ever since class started!"  
  
"I was not day dreaming! I was thinking on something very important to me!"  
  
"And what will that be!?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"DOUBLE DETENTION!!"  
  
"What's the reason for giving me another detention!?"  
  
"Because you were talking back to your Professor! Now take your seat!" Kagome didn't take her seat. "Do you want a TRIPLE DETENTION!?"  
  
Kagome showed anger in her eyes and took her seat. Everybody in the class was giggling at her.  
  
"Do all of you want to get detention as well!? I have room for the WHOLE CLASS!!"  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing. He walked away from Kagome's desk and took out a couple of papers from his desk drawer.  
  
"Pop quiz day! It's another review from the high school. If you don't pass, you have to take it again! Understand!?" Everybody nodded at him. "Good! You may use a pen or pencil." He passed out the quiz papers to everybody in the class.  
  
Everybody got their No. 2 pencils and started on their quiz. Kagome got her No. 2 pencil and started to answer a couple of questions. But she had trouble on a few of them because it was very difficult for her. So she just guessed on most of them.  
  
When everybody was done, Inuyasha collected the papers and put them on his desk. He told them to read a book while he grades the quiz.  
  
The bell rang and everybody got out of their seats and walked out the door. Kagome thought Inuyasha would forgot about the attention thing. So Kagome was about to sneak out before Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"Don't you have detention to serve?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got back in her seat and set her things on her desk. She saw Inuyasha got out of his seat and walked over to Kagome's desk. He stood in front of it. And then he took the seat next to her. He was staring at her and she was just looking at her things on the desk.  
  
"Who was that kid?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What kid?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Don't play dum with me! I saw you in the park with some kid! He called you 'mom' and that's what I heard from that little pip squeak! Who the hell is he!?"  
  
"Don't say that kind of stuff about him! He's only 6 years old!"  
  
"I don't care! Who is he!?"  
  
"Why should I tell you!?"  
  
"Because I'm your Professor! And if you don't tell me who he is, I will give you a triple detention!"  
  
Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice. She turned her head so she can stare at her stuff again. While Inuyasha was waiting for her answer.  
  
"I was only 18, near the end of high school my senior year. About 5 months back before the end of the school year. I first found out I was pregnant. My high school boyfriend, Kouga, thought it was his child because he has slept with me before. He didn't really had sex with me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Keep going!"  
  
"When everybody found out I was pregnant because it was showing, they had to let me go. Even though some of the teachers didn't want me to go but they had no choice. So I had to dropout. When Kouga graduated, he asked me to marry him because he thinks it's his child. So I said yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"When I went into labor and gave birth to my child, Kouga found someone else and left me. He left me with another woman name Kikyo. It broke my heart when I had to take care of my son all alone. When my mother found out about this, she kicked me out when I can actually take care of him. Now I'm living in a apartment so I can take care of him. In other words, I'm a single parent."  
  
"Hold it! Back up there! Did you said that creep left you to go to Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"She was my high school girlfriend. She left me for someone else too. But here's my question, are you sure he's the father of your child? Because you said you thought it was his child."  
  
"I don't know who's the father! I thought Kouga was, but it wasn't part of his DNA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"But if you're here, then who's watching the kid?"  
  
"My best friend Sango. She was my best since the first year of high school. When my mother kicked me out, Sango helped take care of Shippo." She started to cry. Inuyasha saw the tears drop on her desk and didn't know what to do. He never knew and he gave her a hard time.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to get a job so I can pay rent for the apartment so me and Shippo can live! But I can't find one! If I don't find one I'm gonna lose a place to live in!!"  
  
She took her stuff and was about to run out the door. But she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom. It was Miroku with a wierd smile. She got up and pushed Miroku aside so she can get away from all of this.  
  
Miroku just walked in with a confused look on his face. "What did you do to that young lady?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the seat and turned to him. "I did nothing! She only told me something that gave her pain when she was 18!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Inuyasha started to walk out the door. "That she became a single parent at age 18 and was forced to dropout and her mother kicked her out. No wonder she didn't do so well on the quiz today."  
  
Inuyasha left Miroku's sight. He didn't want to talk to anyone about this. But something about Kagome made him feel so guilty. He felt like he has met her before in high school. But he can't remember anything! ( I'll give you a dollar if you guess right!)  
  
Kagome ran home to her apartment with tears rolling down her cheeks. When she got home, and closed the door behind her, she put her back against the door and slid down to sit down. She put her knees at her chest and hugged her legs so she can cry to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango didn't know what was wrong with her best friend. She went over to her and sat next to her. She rubbed her back to make her stop crying a little. "What's wrong? Why did you came home late? Shippo was really worried."  
  
"My Professor, Inuyasha! He gave me detention and he questioned me on who was that kid at the park this morning. I told him everything! So I ran out of detention so I can come here and cry!" Said Kagome.  
  
"It's alright! He had nothing to do with you getting pregnant in high school."  
  
"Somehow, I think he had something to do with it!"  
  
Shippo came out of his room and saw his dear mom crying. He walked over to her and waited for her to notice him. Sango noticed him and was waiting for Kagome. It was so silent, Shippo decided to break it.  
  
"Mom, when is dad coming home?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome lift up her head and saw Shippo. She wiped her tears away and looked at Shippo. "I don't know." Kagome opened her arms to him. He knew what that meant. Shippo climbed on to her lap and slept on her chest. She hugged him tight. Putting her hand on his head, and her other hand on his back. "[That is...if I know who the father is...]"  
  
Kagome continued to cry and Sango cried with her. Sango knew Kagome was heading to trouble. Kagome needs some help. But how is she going to get help when she lost all hope so many years ago?  
  
Inuyasha was at his house laying on top of his covers of his bed. He felt so guilty somehow. He needed to get rid of the guilt somehow but he need to know why.  
  
"Where is my high school yearbook!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
He went to his closet and threw all sorts of stuff out. His dirty socks, an old soccer ball, his dirty underwear, more of his dirty underwear...Hah! Found it!! He turned to his senior year and looked at the pictures of all kinds of students.  
  
There! There's Kagome's picture and their is Kouga's picture above her's.  
  
"She looks a little familiar, but it doesn't ring a bell!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
He threw his yearbook back in the closet and layed back on his bed. He fell asleep on his bed on top of the covers. Thinking on how him and Kagome were connected in high school. 


	3. Things Are Going Poorly

You Can't Change the Past  
-Chapter 3-  
Doing Things So Poorly  
  
"Inuyasha...can you help me to find a woman?" Asked Miroku. He was making puppy dog eyes to Inuyasha. They were in the teachers lounch having coffee as always. Inuyasha didn't want to help him FIND a woman, he'll just guess some women's names so he can at least go out with one of them.  
  
"Julie?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"She's my student, plus she has a boyfriend!"  
  
"Judy?"  
  
"Taken!"  
  
"Julia!"  
  
"Taken!"  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
"Taken!"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Taken...hey! Give me a name that doesn't have the letter J in IT!"  
  
"Fine! Rose."  
  
"Don't know her!"  
  
"Pearl!?"  
  
"Taken!"  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Taken!"  
  
"All right! That's all I have for the names!"  
  
"Hey! Come on!! I need more so maybe I can find this person!"  
  
"Fine! Let me think!!" Inuyasha searched his mind for the women he knows. Kikyo is a bad choice, Kagome is still hurt from yesterday so she's a bad choice. But the girl Kagome mentioned...was it her best friend? "How about...Sango?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know! Ask Kagome! Sango is Kagome's best friend."  
  
"Do you know where I can find this Kagome person and ask her if I can see her friend?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in my class! You can ask her before class starts!"  
  
"All right! I might get myself a date BABY!!"  
  
"[What a wierdo!]"  
  
Kagome was thinking on what happened yesterday. She wasn't sure if she should go to class when her Professor is there. She was afraid to face him. She didn't want to face him...yet! She CAN'T face him, not right now. Maybe a day or two!  
  
She was walking in the school halls until she stopped when she saw her classroom. She was afraid to go in. Suddenly, all kinds of thoughts came to her head and she thought of running back home. But someone stopped her.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
She turned to her side and saw the teacher, the one she met before she met Inuyasha. Miroku...  
  
"Yes Miroku?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"You remember my name!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Sorry! I just needed to ask a question! I'm desperate so I need an answer fast!!" Kagome thought he was going to ask her on a date. He was holding her hands nicely but it was wierd. "I need a woman! Not you, someone who I can go on a date for this! Inuyasha told me about Sango and I wanted to know!!"  
  
"All right! I'll set you up a date with Sango! Just let me talk to her!!" Said Kagome.  
  
He hugged real tight, a thank you hug. "Thank you!!"  
  
"Can you let go?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Sorry!" He let her go and Kagome went to her classroom. But Miroku saw Kagome dropped a paper, he bend down and picked it up. It was Kagome's paper but it was too late because class has started. The paper had Kagome's address, so he can just go over to her house or something.  
  
Inuyasha forgot to collect the reports he assigned and decided to collect them tomorrow. Kagome just stayed in her desk she since she had to make up for another detention since she did had double! It wasn't her fault, Inuyasha is just to strict or whatever that word is.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome was still there and stood up. "You don't have to take detention today, take it tomorrow!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure! I figured you would still be upset about yesterday so I'm letting you off the hook...for today!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Really!? Thank you!" She grabbed her stuff and left the room happy. At least she gets to spend time with her son, instead of in detention. She couldn't wait to take him out for ice cream or whatever, but she has to drop by a few places to ask for jobs.  
  
"I'm home!" Said Kagome when she closed the door behind her and waited for someone to yell out welcome home or something.  
  
"I thought you had detention," said Sango with a smile.  
  
"That's until tomorrow! Where's Shippo?"  
  
"He's using the bathroom....he had to go potty!!" She giggled.  
  
Kagome went to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. No answer, she knocked again. Still no answer, she was getting worried. She opened the door...she looked in the bath tub, in the cabinets. Now she was really worried!  
  
"SANGO!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
Sango came rushing in the room. "What is it!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Where's Shippo? He's not in here!!"  
  
"Have you tried the bathtub? The cabinets?"  
  
"Yes and yes!"  
  
"I....don't know where he is then!"  
  
"WHAT!? HE'S GONE!! NO!!! MY ONLY SON IS GONE!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Kagome! I'm sure he's-"  
  
"CALM DOWN!! HE'S MISSING!! I'M CRAZY!! I NEED TO FIND HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mom...what's all the yelling about?" Kagome looked around when she heard Shippo's voice. She saw the bathroom closet open and Shippo was laying on the towels. Was he asleep? "I need my sleep....I just got tired so I slept in here!!"  
  
Kagome got him out of there and hugged him real tight. "Thank God you're alright! I was really worried! Never do that again!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Mom....I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry!" She let loose of her grip on him and smiled at him. But that's when she heard a knock at the door. She walked out of the bathroom with Sango and answered the door, she couldn't believe she ran into him twice today. "Hi....Miroku!"  
  
"Hi! I'm just here to drop off your report of pretending to be a single parent! Here!" Miroku handed her the paper and she let it down on the stool near her. Shippo just looked at Miroku angrily...thinking of something.  
  
"[This guy CAN'T be my daddy!]" Said Shippo.  
  
"Oh! Since you're here, do you want to meet Sango?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome closed the door as soon as he walked in. Miroku saw a Sango, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine about models or something like that. He saw the chance and sat next to her. She didn't notice him. "Hi!"  
  
Sango turned her head to her side to look at him. "Hi..." said Sango. She continued to read, turning to the next page.  
  
"My name is Miroku. And you must be Sango, and I was wondering....if you would like to go out some time!"  
  
"Maybe next month!"  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll think about it!" Is she even paying attention?  
  
Miroku smiled and stood up to walk over to Kagome. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and gave her a wierd smile. "I got myself a date!" Then he let himself out of the door, and Kagome just frozed....Shippo was confused. But hey, Kagome would remind Sango tomorrow, that's when she'll really panick.  
  
"What should I do tomorrow besides giving detention to Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. He broke up the wooden chopsticks and used them to grab the noodles of his ramen. He was tired as always and somehow he feels guilty for Kagome. It's like he was involved with Kagome getting pregnant. Hey! Why does he keep thinking about her? "I know! I'll take her out for coffee to talk more about this stuff!!"  
  
Him and Kagome will get a big surprise when they do have coffee during detention. 


	4. Meeting the Dad?

You Can't Change the Past  
-Chapter 4-  
Meeting the Dad???  
  
It's a good thing Miroku dropped off Kagome's paper. She thought she lost it at school and someone found it and riped it to shreds. It was morning and Kagome was getting her things for school. Shippo for some reason wanted to get up early to see his mom off. So she cooked Shippo breakfast and waited for Sango to arrive. Shippo remained quite until he asked a question that Kagome can't even answer in a million years.  
  
"Mom....I really wanna see daddy! When is he coming home?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his head and sat in the chair next to him. "I don't know...but I do hope soon. Just be patient, and you shall get your answer," said Kagome.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes! Just be patient and he shall come to you!"  
  
"Mom....you're sounding like a fortune cookie!"  
  
"Sorry! But in the mean time, I'll spend some time with you today when I come home from school! It's Wednesday, early out day! See you later!"  
  
"Uh, mom? Aunty Sango is not here yet!"  
  
"Oh God! I keep forgetting about this stuff! When is she going to get here anyway!?" Kagome looked at her watch and she only had 20 min. until class starts. She was about to get pissed, but she cooled down when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it. "About time!"  
  
"Sorry! But I slept in today!" Sango walked in to the kitchen. Shippo saw Sango and was speechless, Sango's hair was messed up....did she even comb her hair this morning?  
  
"You do know you have a date later today!" Said Kagome.  
  
"What?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"You don't remember? Miroku asked you out yesterday to go on a date today, and you said 'I'll think about it' and then he left. So that means, a SPECIAL DATE FOR SANGO!!!!!!"  
  
Sango was silent for a few min. to try and remember about the guy yesterday. She doesn't remember seeing his face but she does remember a guy talking to her about a date. Then she realized it. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY ME!?" Screamed Sango.  
  
"Hey! You're going to damage Shippo's ear drums if you don't pipe down! I think you damaged mine..." said Kagome. She put her finger in her ears to try and make sure it was alright. But she wasn't sure.  
  
"Anyway, aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"  
  
"Never mind! Come on Shippo!"  
  
"But I'm still eating my waffles!" Complained Shippo.  
  
"Take it with you!" She grabbed Shippo's hand, who's free hand had a chocolate waffle in it, and then she grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged them out of the apartment and into the car. Of course, they did locked the apartment door so don't worry about it.  
  
Sango just pushed Kagome out of the car and drove off, making Kagome cough when the pile of smoke came out of Sango's car. Kagome was confused about that action.  
  
"That was rude! She didn't even tell me why she did that!" Said Kagome  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"AH!! SCHOOL STARTED!! NO WONDER SHE DID THAT TO ME!!" She ran inside the school building as fast as she could. She hoped Inuyasha hasn't notice she was missing from her seat. She was running like she was in a marathon! When she got to the classroom, huffing and puffing at the door, Inuyasha wasn't in the classroom. Everybody in the class looked at her. "That was close!"  
  
"I don't think so!" She turned around very slowly and saw the silver-haired Professor. "Please take your seat Kagome. Or that'll be another detention!" Kagome knew he was giving her a friendly warning. But the strange thing is, that's the first time he had said her name in a friendly way. She turned back to the class and took her seat.  
  
Then Inuyasha sat in his desk and asked for EVERYBODY to pass their reports up. Kagome's report was really easy. She only had to put that she has been doing it for the past....6 YEARS! And she also wrote how she thinks she got pregnant because she doesn't know who the father is, or when and where she did it. She doesn't remember any of that. But then again, she could've got pregnant on a pill. But who knows!  
  
Then, Inuyasha told them they have to write a essay on what they want to be when they graduate. But to Inuyasha, that doesn't sound right. His brain is probably not working right today. It turned out he forgot about that when he was reviewing something of science. It took a couple of hours to review it. And it was almost time to go.  
  
"These kind of stuff might refresh your memory about elements of living things. Mono means one, di means two, and poly means many. When you actually do the experiment of finding the Monosaccharide, Disaccharide, and Polysaccharide you'll-"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!  
  
"Drat! Class is over, everyone is dismissed except for Kagome," said Inuyasha. Everyone got out of there seats and left Kagome all alone in the classroom. She just sat in her desk really quite and tried not to move any muscle. But she saw Inuyasha got his bag and walked over to her desk. "Come on! I'm taking you out to lunch for your detention."  
  
"Lunch?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Yeah! It is early out day, right? So I'm taking you out for lunch! Now, let's go!"  
  
Actually, they didn't really have lunch together. They actually had coffee but they hardly drank it. They were too busy being silent while there's waitresses serving food and giving them their drinks.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome's hands trembling on the table. But he didn't know why. So he used his hand to go on her's. She stopped trembling and looked at him straight in the eye. She didn't know what to say, but she thinks he's trying to hit on her or something. But she was only his student!  
  
But then Kagome just had an image in her head. She put her hand on her head to try and concentrate but the images just kept coming. Or...are they memories?  
  
The images/memories were about her drunk one night, she was at a hotel. Then some other guy who was also drunk, suddenly asked her to get a room. She barely saw the person...a guy with silver hair, and....golden eyes. That scared Kagome....really bad.  
  
"You know...." The images in Kagome's head was gone and she found Inuyasha talking to her. "Ever since I met you, I've been having these dreams about I have met you six years ago. The dream was about me and you getting drunk at a hotel and had sex." He put a finger to his head and stratched it wondering why he told her that.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. She realized something....that wasn't just a dream...it was real. She looked away from Inuyasha's face and stared at her coffee. Her eyes were widen when she heard Inuyasha said that. She removed her hand from his and Inuyasha was very puzzled on why she did that. He was only trying to give her comfort of what happened to her six years ago.  
  
"Kagome....is something wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You're...." She lift up her head slowly but not fully. If was high enough to see his chest. "You're the..." She lift up her head to look at Inuyasha fully in the eyes. "You're the...father of my child...." That was a shock to Inuyasha. He put his hand back to his side and looked at his coffee. Kagome started to have tears in her eyes...filled with pain.  
  
Then...she just ran off. Letting the chair fall backwards and letting the coffee cup fall to the ground and break into pieces. Inuyasha was going to go after her but first, he left the money for tip and the other money for the broken coffee cup. Then he ran after her, but it was hard to keep up because it looked like she was running from her past.  
  
While he was running he had to dodge some mothers with their kid and also dodging some carts from markets. He actually bumped into a mail man and let all the letters fly in the air. But he ignored that and continue to run after the hurtful girl who was running from her past just because she was scared. He knew who she was running from...him. He is her past.  
  
He didn't care what got in the way, all it matters is trying to catch up to the run away girl.  
  
Kagome slammed the door behind her and locked it. She leaned on her back against the door and fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it, Inuyasha is the father of her child. Why did she go back to school anyway? Of course, to get a college degree so she can actually get a job.  
  
She then heard a door open and found Shippo standing in front of her. And Sango standing behind Shippo.  
  
"Another bad day?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Worse...I just found out something very important to me and Shippo. But I just ran away from it," said Kagome. But that's when she heard a knock on the door. She went back to her feet and unlocked the door and turned the knob. When she opened the door fully, she saw....Inuyasha. She was about to close it but Inuyasha's hand pushed the door back.  
  
"Kagome...you can't run away from your past! You should deal with on what's happening now!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was getting angry and wanted him to leave. But, Shippo was there and she thought that he should meet his dad which he always wanted in the world. She turned to face Shippo and Inuyasha opened the door wide enough to see Sango and Shippo.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Shippo....here's someone you always wanted to meet..." said Kagome. She walked over to him and put her hands on the side of his stomach to pick him up and put him in her arms. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and that made Shippo see him. "Meet....your....dad." She said slowly, trying not to scare Shippo and Sango.  
  
"What....did you say?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha....is Shippo's dad." Answered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. This is actually the first time he met his son....but also known not to long ago. And he help created this child....he was the one who hurt Kagome. It was his fault that made her pregnant and raised a child and made her mother to kick her out. Everything is his fault.  
  
Slowly, he walked to Shippo and patted him on the head. Shippo didn't say anything. Now that he met his dad, which he really wanted, what should he say?  
  
"Um....are you....really my dad?" Asked Shippo. That was a bad greeting.  
  
Inuyasha flinched but then forced a smile on his face. "Yes....I'm your dad," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh....my name is...Shippo. Uh..."  
  
"Don't be afraid...he won't hurt you. Go ahead and give him a hug," said Kagome softly but the sound of her voice sounded like she was in pain.  
  
But Shippo was overwhelmed with excitement, he just jumped into Inuaysha's arms, out of Kagome's arms....out of her mother's own arms. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but he just gave him a hug for some reason. When Kagome saw that, she was hurt...she didn't know who was hurting her. It was either Shippo her own son, or Inuyasha the father of her child of whom she just met.  
  
Kagome wanted to cry in front of them, but she was trying to fight back the tears and the pain which is approaching to her quickly. She quickly turned her body away from Inuyasha and Shippo and didn't noticed her body was now facing Sango now. Then a rapid of tears rolled down her cheeks and to the floor. She couldnt' stop...she knew people cried because of pain.  
  
Sango saw that and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. She put her forehead on her's and started to whisper to her so Inuyasha and Shippo can't hear.  
  
"(It's okay....the pain will go away. You just need to forget about the past.)" Whispered Sango. Kagome gave her a nod which moved both of their heads. Sango lift her head off of Kagome's forehead and looked at Inuyasha. "Look....what's-your-name, I think it's time to leave. Kagome does have homework to do."  
  
"Right!" Inuyasha put Shippo down on the floor and asked Sango for a piece of paper and pencil. He wrote down something on the paper, but he used the wall so he can write clear. He gave the pencil back to Sango when he was done, and stuck his hand out for Kagome to look at. Kagome took it and read it. It was an address to a house, his house? "If you need to talk about anything, just come over and we can talk."  
  
"Get....out!" Said Kagome. Sango and Shippo looked at Kagome.  
  
"What?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was starting to get the idea Kagome doesn't want him there any longer so he just ran out of the room. Shippo was shocked when his own daddy just ran out of sight. Shippo started to question his mother.  
  
"Why did you yell at him, mommy?" Asked Shippo.  
  
The paper of his address was in her hands, she suddenly grew angry and used her hand to crush it. Clenching her fists angrily. "You'll understand when you're older Shippo," said Kagome. With that saying, she just walked to her room and locked it. Shippo was scared of her now.  
  
"I never saw mom so angry before!" Said Shippo.  
  
"It's the way life is Shippo. There's anger and love, anger turns to hate....and so does love if it stabs you in the back," explained Sango.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Like what your mother said, you'll understand when you're older Shippo." She gave Shippo a big hug, like he was her son instead of Kagome's son. 


	5. The New Home

You Can't Change the Past  
-Chapter 5-  
A New Home  
  
Later that night, when they all found out the father of Kagome's child, Sango just had to go on a date tonight. Much more like a blind date. She didn't want to go because she knew blind dates NEVER work out. She has seen the episodes of blind dates! IT NEVER WORKS OUT!!! At least, that's what she thinks. She probably think the first 5 min. the date will be a total bust!  
  
She was at Kagome's place still because Kagome still hasn't come out of her room yet. Shippo was sitting by Sango on a couch, waiting so see her date. But he was still worried about his mother, he's afraid he might make her even more mad or upset. Shippo looked at the dress Sango was wearing. It was nice and black, two strapes of the shoulders, and a zipper in the back. But she has a black coat, that goes up to her chest. Enough to cover the zipper. ( I hate those kind of jackets but it looks good on Sango.)  
  
"Sango...when is mom going to come out?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. All I know is she'll get better soon and will come out if she feels like it," answered Sango.  
  
"But...is she really that mad to see dad?"  
  
"I don't know....I just don't know!" Sango heard a knock on the door and got up slowly. She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob and turned it. She opened the door and found Miroku standing in front of her, smiling....  
  
"Whoa! You like mighty beau-"  
  
"Don't push it!"  
  
"Right! Ready?"  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Sango went to Kagome's door and knocked on it. "Kagome! I'm leaving right now! Kagome? Are you asleep? Shippo is still awake, you should probably tuck him in...." Sango stepped away from Kagome's door and pat Shippo on the head. "Make sure you go into her room just in case. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Said Shippo. "Have fun, Aunty Sango!"  
  
Sango smiled at him and she walked back to the door where Miroku is standing in his tuxedo. Sango closed the door behind her, and walked along side with Miroku down the hall and down the stairs out of the apartment building. She didn't speak to him while walking or driving or whatever. ( I'll explain their date later!)  
  
When Sango left, Shippo was smart enough to close the door after them and locked the door. But then he walked back to the living room and looked at his mother's door. He thought about his dad and was wondering about his mom now. Kagome is going to sleep all alone now....and misses sleeping with his mom. Sons do sleep with their moms for a quite awhile and later sleep in their own beds.  
  
Shippo walked to Kagome's door and tried to open it....surprisely, it was opened. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw a night light next to his mother's bed and saw the face of his mother. He frowned....first he was really happy to see his dad for the first time, but seeing his mom so sad and alone with no one to be around with made him feel bad now. All he knows is, Kagome needs him more then ever now.  
  
So Shippo tip toe to her bed and climbed on it. It was a good thing Kagome was sleeping on her side so that way, he would slid under her arms and let her arms wrap around his body. It was a little cold but he didn't care, Kagome's warmth is what he needs now. Slowly and tiredly he fell asleep in his mother's arms, which is giving him warmth for the night.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up with a migrane headache. But she didn't move because she felt her arms wrapped around a body. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down where her arms are. She smiled happily when she saw Shippo sleeping with her again. Shippo does need his mom, and Kagome needs him too. They need each other....but for what? Duh, to stay a family. But how can this family be complete without the father around.  
  
Heck! There's no way she's going to marry her Professor! She's a student, he's a Professor, she shouldn't marry him! Forget about him for now!  
  
She slowly removed her arms around Shippo and quitely walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where the phone and the answering maching was. Whenever she has a message, a red light would keep blinkly red and black until she has heard the message.  
  
Surprisely....  
  
The light was turning red and black. Who could've called? She didn't now if she should press the button on the answer machine or not. But slowly, she pressed her finger against the button and was shocked when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She froze....why would Inuyasha call her? Where did he get her number anyway!? But she let those questions slid away and conitued to listen.  
  
"I want you to meet me at the park where you were playing tag with Shippo. Today, before school starts. Hopefully, Sango will be there before you leave. See you later!"  
  
And that was it...  
  
Why did he want to meet her anyway?  
  
She looked at the clock....7:00 AM. She has an hour before school starts. So she got a shower and ate her breakfast and made Shippo's breakfast. She woke him up when she was done. He rubbed his eyes like he always does whenever he wakes up and took a chair from the table and was eating some eggs and bacon.  
  
"Shippo...." said Kagome.  
  
"Yes?" Said Shippo.  
  
"Mm. Never mind. Aunty Sango will be here in a minute and I'll be off."  
  
"Isn't it a little too early?"  
  
"Well....I have to meet someone!"  
  
"You mean....dad?"  
  
"Maybe. But all he wants to talk to me. Don't worry, I'll make sure he get's to talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Just then, Kagome and Shippo heard a knock on the door. Kagome knew who it was, she quickly open the door and pulled Sango's arm in the room. Sango's arm popped and now it was in a little pain.  
  
"Kagome, you popped my arm!" Said Sango.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just in a hurry. Be a good boy, Shippo!" She gave Shippo a smile and closed the door. Shippo and Sango were just staring at the door blankly.  
  
"That was....weird," said Sango. "Anyway, what do you want to do today Shippo?"  
  
"Well," Shippo jumped off of his chair and looked at Sango. "Tell me what happened last night!"  
  
"Uh....I think you're a little too young!"  
  
"Just tell me what you guys ate. It'll make me full. Mom burnt the eggs again. If you tell me a story about food, it'll make me full!"  
  
Snago smiled. She was happy to tell him only what they ate, not what happened. "All right! Get ready for a dinner story!"  
  
(7:40 AM)  
  
Kagome had to run as fast as she could. For some reason, it's like she needed to talk to Inuyasha. But what exactly did Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about? Did he wanted to talk about Shippo or her? Or about their past? The reason she wanted to go was also to know what he needs to talk about. Is there a really good reason to call her so early in the morning just to tell her he needed to talk to her?  
  
She stopped as soon as she arrived at the spot where she was playing tag with Shippo the other day. She just stood there for a few minutes, until she heard something break behind her. She turned around quickly and her eyes landed on the golden eyes....Shippo's father...  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come here at all today," said Inuyasha. "You know....after what happened yesterday. I thought you wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"Well, all I want to know is why do you want to talk to me?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's about your apartment? Do you have a job?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Sooner or later you could get kicked out and be homeless. If that ever happens, you can come to me and I'll help you out."  
  
"I don't need your help. I WILL pay for the rent!"  
  
"With no money?"  
  
"I'll find a way." Inuyasha just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, I just feel bad that's all. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Twenty-four...."  
  
"I'm.....twenty-five....."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"For now....yes."  
  
"All right. I'll see you around."  
  
"Wait! Do you want a ride?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You're going to be late for school. And I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Fine. But you better drop me off a block away from school, got that?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Fine then, let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. He went to the driver's seat and started the engine. But on the road, all Kagome did was look out the window, thinking about the apartment. She's afraid she might get homeless.  
  
(3:30 PM)  
  
Kagome grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door and put the keys back into her pocket. She opened the door and saw a woman standing in the middle of the living room. She knew who she was, she's the one who owns the apartment building. She might get kicked out. Kagome closed the door behind her and walked up to the woman.  
  
"Miss Kagome, I presume. You did a very good job for keeping this apartment clean," said the woman.  
  
"Ah....thanks," said Kagome. It doesn't sound like a good conversation.  
  
The woman turned around to face Kagome. "You know who I am, do you?"  
  
"Yes, you're Miss Kaede."  
  
"Exactly, so you probably know why I'm here, right?"  
  
"Ah......you're here to baby-sit my son?"  
  
"No....You haven't paid your rent for 3 months, Miss Kagome. You keep telling me you'll get it paid off, but so far, no money! What happened to you?"  
  
"No job. That's what! I somehow can't get a job!!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Miss Kagome but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Take all of your stuff and leave."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now...."  
  
"Hold on! Let me check something first!" Kagome went to her kitchen and searched for something in her drawer. She took a piece of paper out from the drawer and tried to memorize it in her head. It was no use so she just closed the drawer and looked back at Kaede. "Let me find another place to live! Please! I can't let my son live in the streets!! I know someone who can let me live in a house!"  
  
"Fine! But make sure you move out today! Someone wants this apartment."  
  
"Thank you!" She heard someone open the door, she saw Sango. "Sango! Can you watch Shippo for me? I need to find a new place to live in! Thank you!" She just left Sango standing at the door, with a puzzle look on her face. She then turn to face Kaede and started to question her.  
  
"She's moving?"  
  
"Yes....but for now, I'll help her pack up. Maybe you should too," said Kaede.  
  
"But I have to watch over Shippo."  
  
"He's taking a nap right now. I put him in bed. We don't have to pack his room, I already did that. He didn't question the boxes around, he's sleeping peacefully right now."  
  
Sango saw Kaede walk to Kagome's room. She couldn't believe it. Sango knew Kagome needed a job, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't get one. People just wasn't offering any jobs right now. But the question is, where is Kagome going to live right now?  
  
(4 PM)  
  
Inuyasha was about to grab a snack from the cabinet but he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? Maybe Miroku because they both having been talking about woman. About which one to date or not to date, whatsoever! He closed his cabinet and walked to the door to open it so the person won't wait any longer.  
  
When he opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw...or who he saw. He saw Kagome breathing in and out. One hand was on the wall trying to keep her balance. Did she ran over here?  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I need your help! You know how you said if I ever get kicked out you'll help?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, I'm begging for this! We need to live here!!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Shippo! Who would you expect!! We need a place to live in! Can we live here at your house? For a little while until I can afford a job and have enough money to pay my own apartment-"  
  
"HOLD IT!! You can live here just shut up before my brain explodes!"  
  
"Thank you!! Now, I need you to help me pack up!"  
  
"Pack up?"  
  
"Yes!! They're kicking me out today!!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his house and slammed the door. She started to run back to her apartment with him tagging along.  
  
But the thing was, Inuyasha is not too thrilled about Kagome and Shippo living here. What he meant was to help Kagome to look for a place to live, not to live in his house. It's going to take a long time for her to get the money she needs.  
  
(4:30 PM)  
  
"Sango! I'm back! I just need to--- Oh....you already packed my stuff up," said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome has just arrived at her apartment. The living room was filled with boxes.  
  
"Yeah....Miss Kaede helped me to get you packed up after she told me about why you're moving. So, where are you going to live right now? And, why is HE here?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was standing next to her, and then looked back at Sango with a smile. "Well, he's here to help me to take my stuff to his place!" Said Kagome.  
  
Silence filled the room. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Especially Sango.....she was filled with shock and was completely speechless. But then, something filled the room. Shippo opened the door and saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room with all the boxes everywhere.  
  
"Mom? Where are we moving?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"We're....moving to your father's place!" Said Kagome with a weak simle.  
  
"Really!? YAY!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!"  
  
"[Don't I get a say in this?]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"All right! Let's MOVE OUT!!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"[I guess not....]"  
  
(8:30 PM)  
  
About four hours later, they have completely moved in Inuyasha's house. Shippo was happy and tired because of all the moving. First Inuyasha had to go back to his house to get his car so they can put the boxes in the car. But he learned a lesson from this: Never let a woman move into your place because they have so much stuff that it can't fit in the car! If this happens again, he'll refuse to help a woman to move in with him.  
  
But this woman is different, she's a high-school dropout, a single parent, and.....well that's about it. Inuyasha just hates to see a single parent who is a woman, especially if it's a teenage pregnancy. If a teenage girl just found out she's pregnant in her high school year, the boyfriend just leaves her and makes her walk on the long road alone. He feels guilty of that because he's a guy.  
  
He just couldn't believe it has to happen to him. Is God making him feel this way? Or is it just him?  
  
It's him....  
  
And that's all there is to it.  
  
An hour later, Kagome was getting ready for bed. She just left Inuyasha's room and was about to head in the living room. But Shippo stopped her.  
  
"Mom? Why aren't you sleeping with daddy?" Asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome stopped. She couldn't believe Shippo just asked that question.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha came into the room, looking at Kagome who was frozen in the middle of the living room. He just have to know why she's frozen.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head to face Inuyasha. "Shippo.....just asked me why I'm not sleeping with....you," answered Kagome.  
  
"Shippo! Why did you asked that?"  
  
"Well, when Aunty Sango was baby-sitting me, she always took me to the park where I made a few friends. They kept saying how much they love their parents and kept laughing that they look funny when they sleep together. I never knew because I never known my dad. So I asked them why they parents should sleep together. They said it's because they're married and related," explained Shippo.  
  
"So....what are you saying?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"That you two should sleep together because we're a family now, right?"  
  
"Uh....Sure!"  
  
"I guess!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha's bedroom)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha was in his room, looking at the king size bed. They're afraid to go into bed together. But if they don't sleep together, Shippo will start to get suspicious.  
  
"All right....I'll do it. But I'm doing it for Shippo! Not me or you!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"If you EVER try to wrap your arms around me, you'll end up DEAD the next morning!! You got that?"  
  
"Fine! I understand! I hate this as much as you do!!"  
  
"If you even try to touch me in any way, I'll-"  
  
"Okay! I understand!"  
  
"You can sleep on the edge of the bed, I'll do the same!"  
  
"One problem! I roll over in bed, so there might be a chance I might smack you by accident!"  
  
"If you do, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Okay! Jeez, after about two hours already this moron yells at me!"  
  
"Don't call me a moron sleez ball!"  
  
"Can you guys just sleep?" Shouted Shippo from the other room.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha didn't realize they were actually yelling. They first got really nervous because in the next few seconds, they're going to have to sleep in the same bed. But, they're both doing it for Shippo.  
  
They both slowly went on their side of the bed and slept near the edge. But they kept pulling the blanket just for themselves. First Inuyasha took the whole blanket, then she smacked his arm and took some of it back. Kagome was clutching her side of the blanket to her chest, really worried about getting a job. Will she ever get one? Or will she live in this house with Inuyasha forever? ( Lets hope FOREVER!!)  
  
Inuyasha was just worried about Kagome living here forever. He's worried she might create rules that are not needed, she might kick him out of his room and make him sleep on the couch, or.... something BAD might happen. It's his house, he makes the rules, and he's the one who decides who sleeps on the couch.  
  
Right?  
  
Right!  
  
.....Right?...... 


	6. Why?

_You Can't Change the Past_

_-Chapter 6-_

_Why?_

Inuyasha just woke up, laying on his side. He felt warm, maybe the blanket is on him or something. Or is there extra blanket on him. He sat up to look around and to try and think of what happened last night. Oh yeah! Kagome became homeless and she just moved along in his home. But the scary part is that she has to sleep in the same bed as him.

But where is she?

He heard something stopped in the bathroom. He slowly got the blanket off and walked to the bathroom door slowly. He put his hand on the knob and opened it slowly as well. When he opened it, steamed filled the room. The window was steamed up; the walls were wet, and a hand slipping out of the curtains to reach the towel...!? Uh-oh! The curtain was removed to the side, and Inuyasha saw something he thought he would never see...

"Ah! Inuyasha! What are you doing!?" Kagome quickly wrapped the towel around her body, blushing beat red. "Well!? Aren't you going to answer!?"

"Uh...Sorry....I didn't know you were in here," said Inuyasha.

"Look! I know you're my professor, but it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with me just because I'm living here."

"I understand that! You don't have to tell me!!"

"Forget it! Please excuse me, I have to get dressed, dry my hair, make breakfast and..."

"You make breakfast?"

"Yeah, why? You don't?"

"I don't eat it, I don't even make it!"

"But breakfast is the important meal of the day because you need it to start your day. It's okay to skip lunch and dinner but not breakfast."

"Hey! You're not my mother! So don't talk about breakfast with me!!"

"Well hello! I have to make breakfast for Shippo! Sango is going to come here later to look after while we're both at school."

"Why should she baby-sit him here? In my house!?"

"Cause Sango can't take him at her apartment."

"Whatever! Go ahead and make breakfast...like I care..."

"Fine!" Kagome just walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Inuyasha in the steamy bathroom. Inuyasha took his shirt off and then was unzipping his pants. But then he just thought of something...

"[Did I just saw her in the towel?]" Inuyasha lightly blushed and decided to forget about that. So in the next few minutes, he started the water and grabbed the soap.

(Living room/kitchen)

"Mom? Is that what I think it is!?" Asked Shippo. He just woke up, smelling the food as he enters the living room, which is next to the kitchen.

"Yup! It's pancakes!" Answered Kagome very happily.

"YAY!!! My favorite!!!"

"It's almost done Shippo. Just go ahead and get the milk in the refrigerator," said Kagome softly.

Shippo was smiling happily, opening the fridge, and then the smile turned into a frown. There was no milk. "Mom, there's no milk..."

"Really? What do we have?"

"We have juice, soda and this other stuff that don't know what it is. You wanna see?"

Kagome had a concerned look on her face. She stopped for a second and quickly walked up next to Shippo and bend over to look in the fridge. She was shocked....she took the bottle of beer out of the fridge and looked at it for a second. She never knew a teacher who drinks.

But when Kagome heard something coming downstairs, she quickly put the beer bottle back and quickly got the juice out. She whispered to Shippo before she did anything else. "Don't tell your father that we saw that, okay?"

"Okay..." he whispered back.

When Inuyasha came down and walked into the kitchen, he saw Kagome putting all the pancakes on one plate. She grabbed a couple of plates out and put them on the table. She helped Shippo on one chair and handed him a pancake. Inuyasha was kind of admiring this moment. His own mother use to make pancakes for him...it was his favorite food of breakfast...he never knew how to make it. That's why he doesn't make breakfast.

His mother died when he was young...and he promised his own mother to become a college professor and to teach the class a year they won't forget...Well, it's what he has been doing, scaring the students. Teach them on how to be a good person...that's not what Inuyasha is...now he feels really guilty!

"Hey, dad! Want to have some breakfast with us?" Asked Shippo happily.

Kagome looked at Shippo and then back at Inuyasha. Noticing on how his silver hair shines in the light. She loves the shine...

"Sure...whatever," said Inuyasha.

Kagome was surprised; she thought he doesn't eat breakfast. But she ignored that and got up to get a plate from the cabinet. She put it beside Shippo's plate and put two pancakes there for him. She gave him a knife and a fork to cut it up. She didn't say anything else after that. She only poured juice for Shippo, herself and for Inuyasha. The one thing Kagome is happy about is that Inuyasha is eating breakfast.

(On the way to school)

Inuyasha was driving to school in his red car, with no hood, with Kagome in it. Kagome stopped him half way there before they even got there.

"What do you want?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I want you to drop me off at least two blocks away from school," she answered him.

"Why?"

"Because, people will get the wrong idea about us being in the same car. You don't want that to happen right?"

"I don't want that either. Alright, whatever!"

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because it's my favorite word."

"You can say something else you know?"

"I don't have any other word to say to you."

"Hey!"

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing...I need to ask you something when we get home..."

"Who said my house is your home?"

"I live there right?"

"Until you get a job! Once you have enough money, you're out to rent an apartment!"

"But what about Shippo? I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!!! HE'S MY SON!!!!"

"He can stay but you can't!"

"Hello! I'm his mother! You can't kick me out and leave Shippo there! And besides, how can you take care of him when you can't even take care of yourself!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Shippo found the beer bottles in fridge while looking for some milk! It's a good thing he doesn't know what it is...why are you drinking?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"But he's a kid...what happens if he decides to take a sip out of it? It'll be your responsibility for not watching him!"

"Shut up! Why were you snooping into my fridge anyway!?"

"Shippo was looking for some milk but you don't have any."

"I don't buy milk..."

"Then what do you drink in the morning..."

"Most of the time....beer! Okay!? Sometimes if I don't have beer I have coffee instead! There! You happy now?"

"What are you trying to do to yourself..."

Kagome saw that Inuyasha turned his head away, she saw him griping on the steering wheel. She was hoping it's something she's not thinking...

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"You can tell me..."

"Please! Even Miroku doesn't know I drink beer!"

"Why do you keep that as a secret?"

"It's nothing! Okay!" Inuyasha turned the key and started to press on the gas. "We're going now."

"But..."

"End of conversation!" Then he drove all the way to school, not caring on to stop a couple of blocks away from school. Inuyasha slammed the door and ignored Kagome all day, not even bothering of asking her questions in class or giving her detention.

But at the end of the school day, everybody was dismissed, at that time, Kagome went up to Inuyasha's desk.

"What!?" Asked Inuyasha furiously.

"I just wanted you to know I'm going to take Shippo with me tonight with Sango," said Kagome.

"What for?"

"Since I haven't been spending time with Shippo much, I'm gonna spend time with him tonight. We'll be home at eight tonight."

"Whatever, I don't really care!"

"I'm just letting you know..."

"I SAID I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Inuyasha! Shippo is also your son! We are connected no matter what! Because Shippo is our flesh and blood! Don't you get that?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Or the fact that you're living in my house. Just leave before I do something stupid!!"

"Okay...:

"NOW!!!"

"Alright!!" Kagome grabbed her things and left the room, leaving Inuyasha there. He was frustrated...with what? Why was he so frustrated? Is he frustrated at Kagome or Shippo? Maybe it's neither...

"Keh!" Inuyasha took the papers for today and left the classroom. But Miroku was standing at the door at that time, so Inuyasha pushed Miroku aside, not realizing what he did to his friend. Too many things were just on his mind right now...So he doesn't have time for anything, does he?

"Something must've ticked him off..." said Miroku softly.

(Inuyasha's house)

The fridge was open; Kagome and Shippo are out until eight...which was two hours from now...All Inuyasha did was staring at the beer bottles he had bought last week. He took all of the beer bottles out and left them on the table. He stared at those bottles for a few minutes, after that, he took one bottle and opened it. He put his lips on the top and started to drink out of the bottle. How long has he been drinking? Probably ever since what happened with Kikyo...but that was six years ago...so why continue to drink when she's ancient history?

As he drank the first bottle of beer, he grabbed a second one and opened it. All sorts of stuff went through his mind when he was drinking the second bottle. The memories of his dad leaving him...leaving him to his half-brother. When he tortured him, called him names...Every time Sesshomaru's friends comes over, they would drink until they all pass out. So usually he would pick up the bottles and wash them and then smash them outside. But it's not why he started to drink.

"Damn...forgot I have to grade those papers," said Inuyasha weakly. He looked at the papers on his desk in the living room. "Heh...I'll grade them later."

He took the third bottle and opened that one too. Memories started to come to him again...the time when Sesshomaru got accepted to a college, he moved out and Inuyasha had the place to his own when he was only fifteen. He started to get a job then, and pay for the electric, water, and phone bills. So he had to start to live in the real world when he was fifteen. He never had enough sleep because of his job. So being a professor is much worse then being a student.

The reason he's drinking: No one knows except for himself.

About an hour later, he drank six bottles of beer. When he opened the seventh bottle, he needed to go to the bathroom. So when he got up, with the bottle still in his hand, he started to walk slowly to the bath room. But his vision was getting so blurry now that he can't see where he's going. He suddenly fell to his knees, his vision getting worse. And the next thing he knew, everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the beer bottle landing on the floor...

(8 PM)

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sango!" Said Kagome as she waved goodbye to her friend at the porch of Inuyasha's house. Shippo was clutching onto her leg, being so happy that he spent time with his mother. As Sango drove out of sight, Kagome looked down to Shippo and smiled. "Ready to go inside?"

"Yup!" Smiled Shippo.

Kagome put her hand on the knob to make sure the door was unlocked, it was unlocked, so when she turned the knob and opened it...she was shocked on what she saw on the floor. Kagome noticed the beer bottle in Inuyasha's hand that was spilled all over the place. He was drinking...as soon as she dropped her things to the floor...she screamed....


	7. Truths Everywhere

_iYou Can't Change the Past_

_-Chapter 7-_

_Truths Everywhere..._

Kagome, Shippo and Sango were waiting in the waiting room in the hospital. They have been told he has a fifty-fifty chance of life or death by one of the doctors. Earlier when Kagome and Shippo came home and Kagome screamed, she called the ambulance right away after the shock. After that, she called Sango and she called Miroku. Things have gone completely mental or something ever since the Kagome entered Inuyasha's classroom.

Kagome wanted to cry but couldn't. She must be too shock to even cry at all.

When Miroku walked his way to the living room, Sango stood up and stopped him before he got closer to Kagome and Shippo. Sango pushed Miroku a little further away from them to give them space.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Didn't I tell you on the cell phone?" Asked Sango.

"No, you only told me Inuyasha is at the hospital..."

"Oh....well, Kagome found Inuyasha lying on the floor when I dropped her off at the house. He had a beer bottle in his hand and it spilled all over the floor. Kagome said Inuyasha drank six bottles of beer and was about to drink the seventh one but he past out."

"Whoa...I never knew he drinks beer..."

"You never knew?"

"Never, and we're best friends too."

"Whoa, I never knew that."

"But how are Kagome and Shippo taking it?"

"Kagome is trying to get over the shock; Shippo doesn't know what's going on. All he knows is that his dad is in a deep sleep..."

"What?"

"One of the doctors told us that Inuyasha has a fifty-fifty chance..."

"Oh..."

"Oh? Is that all you can say when your best friend might die!?"

"To tell you the truth....I don't know what to say..."

"Same here....maybe we should get something to eat for Kagome and Shippo."

"Cafeteria food?"

"Ah, no! Hospitals are always filled with germs so we should go to McDonalds. That always cheers Kagome up. But we'll get the food for her while she waits here."

"Fine with me."

"I'll tell Kagome we're leaving." She walked away from Miroku and stood next to Kagome. "Kagome, we're going to McDonalds, you want anything?"

"Yeah, okay," said Kagome.

"Can I go with them, mommy?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah, okay."

"We'll get you a peanut butter cookie," said Sango.

"Yeah, okay."

"We're going now."

"Yeah, okay."

Sango sighed and Shippo just followed her and Miroku out of the building. Kagome was still in shock ten minutes later. She doesn't know what to do or say to Inuyasha if he's going to stay alive. Should she yell at him? She should she give him a big hug? Or how about slap him...Nah, it'll only give her another detention from him. Or just leave and come back tomorrow morning to check on him...what should she do then?

All she can do is wait in the waiting room and wait for the doctors to come out to tell her if he's either DEAD or ALIVE!! Is this a waste of time or what? Was it meant to be? Meant for Inuyasha to pass out and almost die...

"Ms. Higurashi..."

Kagome jolt up right away as soon as her name was called. She looked at the doctor, with a worried look on her face. Hoping Inuyasha is not dead or anything. Wait a minute! Is she in love with the guy or what!?

"He's resting right now, he'll be fine as long as there is no beer in the house," said the doctor.

"Thank God!!! Can I see him?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he'll be awake to see you."

"That's okay! If two people and a child ask for me, tell them I'll be in the room."

"Sure thing! The room is down the hall on the right, first room you'll see with my name on it."

Kagome nodded and started to walk down the hall. Now what should she do when she sees him? How about...punch him! Nah....it'll only cause her another detention. When she found the room, she slowly put her hand on the knob and turned it, opening slowly, and saw Inuyasha lying on the hospital bed. Breathing slowly....his bangs covering his face...

She closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to the bed. She lift up her fingers and slowly removed his bangs from his face, seeing that her Professor is alright. It's like she wanted to kiss him or something. But...she can't be in love with her Professor. Isn't that against the law or something? But instead, she moved her hands to his, squeezing it a little. Does she really care for him this much? Or is it because...ah...who knows...

But why does he drink? Some people do it to have fun or try to be cool. But she knows Inuyasha is not like that all. He's different then other people. Wait...he can't...he wouldn't...would he?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked at it quickly and then back at his face. His eyes were having trouble to open, but at least he's awake...but not wide awake...

"Inuyasha...?"

"What the-!" He said weakly. "Where the hell am I?"

"The hospital..." Kagome whispered.

"Why...?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what!?"

"You were on the floor when me and Shippo came home. You drank six bottles of beer...Why do you drink anyway!? I want to know."

"It's none of your business!"

"But...you're a teacher! You can't drink! I don't want you to drink if you're going to be living at the house."

"Since when did you become in charge in my house!?"

"We're living in there! Shippo might find the bottles again and might drink it! That can be dangerous."

He growled and smacked her hand away from his. He turned in his bed, to lay on his side so he won't look at her. Making him pissed got him to be wide awake now. Should he tell her why he drinks? He growled again to himself this time, trying to scare Kagome to leave but it wasn't working. Why can't she just leave him alone?

Amazingly, he sat up, Kagome saw him looking straight ahead with hate and anger in his eyes. She's afraid of him, and yet wants to be with him. And also...she's worried about him.

"Fine! If you want to know why I drink, I'll tell you then." What's the answer she's going to receive? She's afraid the answer might be what she's suspecting. "The reason I'm drinking is because of my life. It's like hell! You don't know what I have been through, I feel like I have been through hell ever since my mother died! First my mom left me, then my father left me, and then my half-brother, in which I never got along with, left me as well!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you knew what I have been through my life, you would know why I have been drinking!"

"So tell me why you drink!"

"[She's not getting it!]" He sighed and waited for a few minutes so he can relax and calm down. All he knows is he should take a nice hot bath when he gets home. But that can wait until later.

"Okay! Once I tell you, you have to listen very carefully and not tell a soul!"

"Sure."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"You..."

"Just tell me!!"

He breathed in and out and mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't catch," said Kagome.

He sighed again. "I drink to try and kill myself..."

She was suspecting that... "Why?"

"I already told you! Because my life is hell! You want me to try pills instead!?"

"No!! But, that's no reason to drink. I mean there's always someone out there to brighten up your life even when you're really down."

"How would you know? Who has brightened up your life when you were pregnant with Shippo?"

"No one until yesterday..."

Inuyasha stopped for a second and looked at her. She's talking about him. How did he brighten up her life? This just doesn't make sense at all!!

The next thing they knew, they heard knocking on the door. Kagome told them to come in, and the people were Miroku, Sango and Shippo with a couple of small paper bags of McDonalds. Kagome can smell the French fries now...( I love the smell too so go away!! Just kidding!)

"You got my favorites too?" Asked Inuyasha, glaring at Miroku angrily.

"Yes, of course! Why would I forget you?" Asked Miroku, nervously.

"Because of what I did."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. You can always be forgiven."

"Hey mom! Sango bought something for you that you don't like," said Shippo, with a very happy smile!

"Oh really?" Said Kagome with a smirk on his face. "What did she bought?"

"Heh-heh! A peanut butter cookie!" Said Sango.

"What! You know I'm allergic to that! Why couldn't you bought the chocolate cookie!?" She just had to shout through the walls.

"Well, I told you I was gonna get it and you said 'Yeah, okay.' And then we left!"

"How could you?"

"Don't worry! The cookie is for me!"

"Why you-!" After a few minuets of fighting, Kagome started to strangle Sango. Shippo was laughing his head off. Miroku was trying to stop Kagome but instead, she strangled him. Inuyasha was watching them fight and strangle each other, when at last, he put a smile on his face, and started to giggle a little. Then his giggle became a loud laugh. Miroku was shocked and surprised.

"Inuyasha...? That's the first laugh I heard from you in six years!" Said Miroku with lots of shock.

"Really? That long?" Questioned Kagome.

"Yeah, when Kikyo-"

"Don't say anything! I wanna keep laughing!" Said Inuyasha while he was laughing.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, curiously. "[Kikyo?]"

Seems like Kagome doesn't know who Kikyo is....or does she?

But Kagome will ask all of this later. Right now...Inuyasha deserves a laugh...


End file.
